1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to low-flow showerheads having removable decorative covers which are snap-fit into place.
2. State of the Prior Art
Showerheads typically divide a stream of water into a series of jet sprays which are useful in bathing. It is often desirable to provide a showerhead having a restricted flow in order to conserve water while providing a spray pattern which is adequate for bathing. In such showerheads the flow of water is restricted by an orifice or a perforate disk disposed within the showerhead. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,860, issued Aug. 27, 1974, a low-flow volume showerhead is disclosed wherein an orifice extends across the water flow passage to restrict the flow of water discharging from a supply. The orifice is positioned upstream of a perforate disk plate which provides a spray pattern exiting the showerhead. Water discharging from the perforate plate is guided by a casing threaded onto a socket in which the orifice is disposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,230, issued May 22, 1977, a showerhead having a perforate plate which restricts the flow volume of water while providing a spray pattern is disclosed. The perforate plate is provided with a plurality of apertures which direct the spray of water against the inner surface of a skirt which is threadably connected to a valve body.
A showerhead including a face plate which is axially displaceable to provide for cleaning of grooves in the plate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,842, issued June 7, 1966. The face plate includes a disc having a plurality of apertures which define a spray pattern and the axial adjustment allows the plate to be extended to the periphery of the showerhead to provide for cleaning of the spray-defining grooves. A decorative shell is disposed about the body of the showerhead and retained in place by an inwardly-extending flange which is seated between two threadably-mated housing portions.
In the foregoing patents, the body of the showerhead which is decorative in nature, is secured to the valve portion of the showerhead in a relatively fixed manner. In order to change the decorative body it is necessary to partially disassemble the showerhead by unscrewing the body from the valve portion. Since the showerhead has certain aesthetic features when viewed, it is desirable to provide a decorative shell which is easily replaced. In this way, showerheads having different appearances may be readily interchanged with a basic showerhead assembly.